Descanso
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Chapter 4! Por fin el final! Y estos tres años ella se ha preguntado dónde estará su Sasuke... pero también se preguntaba si en verdad lo amó. Un ItaxSaku. Dedicado a...
1. Dolor

**Descanso**

Chapter 1: Dolor.

Pairing: ItaxSaku

N/A: Dedicado a Shiho-Haibara que me pidió un itasaku n.n . pronto subo los demás capítulos.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Sasuke había abandonado Konoha, rumores corrían por toda la villa que había muerto, otros decían que se había aliado a su hermano y otros... que seguía vagando. Sea lo que sea todos esos rumores eran aterradores y hacían que Sakura llorara, sufriera... se lamentara. Y estos tres años ella se ha preguntado dónde estará su "Sasuke-kun"... pero también se preguntaba si en verdad lo amó.

Si sintió algo verdadero hacia él ó sólo era el hecho de estar "enamorada" del chico más atractivo de Konoha. Si bien sabía que Naruto y Lee la amaban y harían todo lo que sea por ella, Sakura prefirió el camino difícil.

Entonces... ¿por qué se lamentaba tanto si escogió el camino difícil?

Suspiró.

"¿Sakura...?" esos ojos pertenecían a un Uchiha. Pertenecían a Sasuke...

Abrió los ojos.

Todo era un sueño... un sueño, pensó, saldré a caminar tal vez así me relaje un poco.

La aldea estaba tranquila, habían muy pocas luces brillando y las calles estaban vacías, casi muertas pero no le importó a la chica quien abandonó lo seguro para correr hacia el bosque y dejarse llevar. Corrió y corrió tanto que no sabía donde estaba pero ya no le importaba, ya no miró hacia atrás y se abandonó a su suerte; sus ojos nublados de tantas lágrimas que le fue imposible ver por donde iba hasta que se detuvo de golpe.

El sonido del agua, su textura. Había caído en un pequeño estanque.

"¡Ah!" se acercó a la orilla y salió.

Lo admitió, algo en ella no estaba bien desde que Sasuke dejó Konoha. Sakura siempre había sido una chica que aparentaba ser fuerte pero ¿por qué aparentaba serlo? Por Sasuke. Por demostrarle al chico de sus sueños que no era un estorbo "no... ya no miraré sus espaldas... ya no... seré una carga" pero ahora ya nada le importaba. ¿Qué había de Naruto? Su compañero, ¿de Kakashi? Su maestro... no el dolor ya era bastante...

"Tal vez un pequeño descanso me sirva"

Se recostó cerca del estanque, la luna se reflejaba en el agua; el viento acariciaba los árboles y los mecía, hacía que creciera una sensación de calma y paz en Sakura.

"Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Sasuke-kun" poco a poco, la chica quedó profundamente dormida.

O.O ooohhh... seh, seh, stoy deprimida. Sakura también P jajajaja. Pobre niña k llora por Sasuke O.o la verdad verdad... prefiero a Itachi n/n jajajajaja


	2. ¿Sasuke?

**Descanso**

Chapter 2: ¿Sa... Sasuke-kun?

Pairing: ItaxSaku

N/A: Dedicado a Shiho-Haibara n.n jujuju. O.o ya quiero que salga Itachi! (droolz)

El sol se reflejaba vilmente sobre el agua, haciendo del lugar un verdado infierno lleno de luz. La chica se despertó al sentir el rocío. Lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba tan cansada; a la distancia pudo ver a una persona vestida de negro pero su poca fuerza la obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

Estaba en un estado de una pequeña conciencia, pero conciencia al fin.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se despertó. Por lo que pudo ver no era su habitación y no había Naruto alguno que viniera a despertarla como todos los días. Al contrario... no había nada salvo árboles, árboles y más árboles y un bello estanque que daba una hermosa vista gracias al sol.

Decidió camir por el lugar para ver si reconocía algo pero todo era en vano. Incluso el ambiente le decía que algo andaba mal. ¡¿Qué más puede andar mal! Pensó

"¡Maldita sea, estoy perdida, tengo hambre y...!" Hubo un momento de silencio, "... estoy sola..." lloró. Recordó a Sasuke-kun, sus facciones, su mirada, esos ojos... Ni siquiera el silencio más profundo hacía que olvidara su voz, ni siquiera la propia oscuridad le podía arrebatar la imagen de sus ojos...

A lo lejos, distingió una figura que vestía ropas negras. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Podría ser... Corrió hacia él, lo que parecía una eternidad. Al estar cerca, unos centímetros antes, se detuvo aquella persona no le prestó atención y ni siquiera volteó. Usaba una capa negra con varias nubes rojas y tenía el cabello negro azulado.

"¿Sa... Sasuke-kun?" Su voz era un pequeño tintineo de viento.

La persona volteó. Su expresión, sus facciones, sus ojos... él no era Sasuke pero se parecía tanto.

"No" susurró.

"Lo-lo siento... te-te pareces tan-tanto a él que... pues... yo... en verdad... lo siento".

"Vete" dijo finalmente. Cerró sus ojos recargándose en el tronco de un árbol caído. El día era tranquilo, los abundantes árboles daban una fresca sombra, un techo donde cubrirse del maldito sol. La temperatura era fresca.

Volvió a abrir los ojos.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

"Tú..." recordó lo que Kakashi-sensei le había dicho de la familia Uchiha. Todos los integrantes del clan habían sido asesinados por el hermano mayor de Sasuke... y él había sido el único sobreviviente, "Itachi...".

Prestó más atención al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de esa mujer. ¿Quién se creía que era para venir y sacarlo de su tranquilidad?

"¿Qué quieres?" no se inmutó.

Sakura sacó dos kunas y tomando una forma de batalla lo miró con rencor.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?"

"Mi estúpido hermano..." cerró sus ojos como si no le importara, "lo que él llama "entrenar", tal vez. No importa ya dónde esté, qué haga o con quién esté... el resultado siempre será el mismo: Jamás me ganará".

"¡¿Dónde está!"

"No me importa" se levantó y caminó hacia ella, centímetros antes se detuvo ante ella. Esa mirada era muy diferente a Sasuke-kun, pensó, sin embargo... me recuerda mucho a él. Agitó su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y decidió atacar al Uchiha mayor quien, con una sola mano, detuvo el ataque de la Haruno. "¿Qué haces?" no estaba enojado, no. Al contrario le daba un poco de gracia los intentos de la chica.

Sakura sólo lo miró, sus ojos se llenaron de ira. Ya no le importaba que consecuencias trajera luchar contra el Uchiha, sin Sasuke ella ya no era nada...

"Si quieres," le había quitado a Sakura un kunai y lo traía jugando en su mano pero lo hacía con gran habilidad y presición que parecía más bien que iba a atacarla, "puedo enseñarte a utilizarlo".

"¿Eh?" soltó su arma. Estaba confundida. Si bajo la guardia de seguro me atacará, fue lo que pasó por su cabeza. Adoptó una pose defensiva.

"No te haré daño si tú no me atacas" alzó el kunai frente a ella y Sakura lo tomó rápidamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Habló con cierta ofensiva en sus palabras.

"Ya te lo dije, no lo repetiré".

"No. Realmente... ¿qué quieres?"

El Uchiha mayor la miró, esos ojos estaban tranquilos. Tan muertos como siempre pero no mostraban enojo alguno ante ella. Suspiró.

"¡¿Por qué has de enseñarme!"

"Si quieres sostener una batalla conmigo al menos sosten bien tus armas"

"Yo..." Itachi le había dicho: eres débil. Sakura había prometido que ya no sería una carga para los demás así que, tal vez, "de acuerdo... enséñame" por orgullo, aceptó. "Con una condición".

¿Quién se creía esta chica, suspiró Itachi ¿imponerme algo? Tal vez sea... divertido.

"Habla".

"Que si consigo ganarte... me digas dónde se encuentra Sasuke-kun".

La mirada de Itachi parecía reír. Hubo unos momentos de angustia y silencio en los cuales Sakura pensó que la mataría allí mismo; el integrante del Akatsuki miró hacia el cielo, mirando los reflejos del sol en la copa de los árboles. Cerró sus ojos, suspiró y después miró a Sakura.

"De acuerdo. Sólo si lo consigues" empezó a alejarse de ella, "te veré en la salida sur de Konoha, por la noche" desapareció y sólo dejó a su paso el meser de las hojas.

¿Había... sonreído, pensó.

(¡Oh, Sakura estúpida, es un asesino, A-SE-SI-NO!) Su inner hizo su aparición.

Pero... algo en él... -otro sonrojo- parecía que...

(¡IDIOTA, I-DIO-TA!)

No... confió en él.

¿Por qué habría de confiar la chica en él? ¿Por su gran parecido con Sasuke? Pero, a fin de cuentas... ¿qué sentía por Sasuke? ¿Qué sentía por su Sasuke-kun?

No se si aia una salida sur en Konoha O.o pero sino, ia la hay XD jajajajajaja. Lo que más me sorprende O.o es por qué Itachi-san le preguntó a Sakura si quería que la instruiese O.o -- soty confundida y eso k io hize la historia... ah! Ni modo! Luego publico los otros capítulos para que se den cuenta por qué :P


	3. Niña

Chapter 3: Niña.

Pairing: ItaxSaku

N/A: N/A: Dedicado a Shiho-Haibara n.n jujuju. Sorry por la tardanza O.o si no me mandan review no me acordaba que tenía esta historia en proceso x3 Sorry!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica, después de regresar y comer un poco, miró la foto que estaba en la repisa de su recámara. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, ella y... Sasuke... derramó una silenciosa y sumisa lágrima en memoria de su Sasuke-kun.

(¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!) Su inner siguió reprochándose, queriéndose suicidar.

"Si entreno me haré fuerte y si soy fuerte podré vencer a Itachi y si lo venso me dirá dónde está Sasuke-kun..."

(Eso ya no importa porque terminarás muerta)

"No... Itachi no lo haría..." miró hacia el reloj, "estoy... segura..."

(Tan segura como la vez que revelaste a Sasuke tus sentimientos, tan segura como que se quedaría en Konoha y entrenaría más)

Trataba de sonreír pero lo único que su cara reflejaba era un profundo dolor que no la dejaba tranquila; ninguna cicatriz era tan profunda como la partida del chico, ninguna lágrima era tan dolorosa como para llorar por su ausencia, ninguna oscuridad era tan eterna como la tristeza que vivía en su alma desde la última mirada que Sasuke le dio...

Su mirada volvió al reloj, faltaba poco para las ocho. Realmente no sabía a que hora Itachi se refería pero ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidió salir como la vez pasada. Esta vez tomó su tiempo, aspiró el perfume de Konoha, sintió la brisa acariciando su cabello y el ululeo de las hojas al pasar por su fatigado cuerpo. Su mirada ya no brillaba tanto pero mantenía esa flama de ingenuidad que caracterizaba a Sakura pero aún así no era muy creíble.

Dejó la protección de su villa, algo dentro de ella le decía que sería la última vez que vería ese lugar... dio una débil sonrisa pero era al fin suya. Se olvidó de fingir felicidad, de fingir alegría, esta vez era suya la sonrisa no prestada a la falsedad que gobernaba su corazón y ahora, estando en una situación que merecía lágrimas de dolor ella brindó una verdadera sonrisa.

"Llegas tarde" reclamó una voz detrás de ella.

"Ah" dio un brinco, "lo-lo siento... en verdad-"

"Hablas mucho" la miró, cada detalle de ella pasó por los ojos de Itachi. Sus ojos eran hermosos, apacibles pero inyectados con un brillo que él no sabría explicar. Su piel pedía ser acariciada y aún así sería placentera al toque. Esos rosáseos cabellos revueltos por el viento la hacían lucir... angelical e inocente. Alguien especial para Itachi pues no había conocido a nadie con esas características.

"Lo siento..."

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos por un momento después observó a Sakura indicándole que la siguiera. Caminaron, según la chica, mucho para ser de noche pero sabía que con Itachi a su lado no se podía descansar minuto alguno. Después de varias horas se detuvieron en algún lugar del bosque, lo único que la chica sabía esque Konoha era ya el pasado.

Itachi se sentó en las ramas de un árbol donde podía observar los intentos fallidos de la chica por lanzar bien un kunai. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que, si vivía en Konoha, era una ninja y había convivido con su estúpido y patético hermano (N/A: x3 sorry...) ¿por qué demonios no podía utilizar BIEN un kunai? Suspiró.

Después de dejarla descansar un momento, caminó hacia donde estaba ella. Sujetó su mano junto con el kunai y lo lanzó hacia un árbol en el cual el arma quedó enterrada profundamente (N/A: Siii... Itachi es MUY fuerte x3 ¿verdad orochimaru?) lo que asombró a Sakura.

"Tú..."

"Podrías hacerlo si te callas" de un golpe derribó el árbol para sacar el kunai, "y practicas".

La Haruno bajó la cabeza. ¿Si Itachi no soportaba su presencia... por qué la estaba ayudando? La primera cosa que le vino a la mente fue la venganza ó tal vez... la estaba utilizando para asesinar a Sasuke ella misma. Sintió como su piel se herizaba al pensar eso; se mantuvo un momento en silencio el cual Itachi utilizó para alejarse de la chica y sentarse apaciblemente en un tronco mirándola detenidamente. Por su parte, el propio Itachi estaba confundido ante su propuesta que, EL MISMO, le hizo a la chica... cerró sus ojos para meditarlo con más detalles. Si no le gusta la compañía, ni el ruido, ni velar por alguien mucho menos soportar a una mujer... ¿por qué le había pedido tal cosa? Aunque había algo más intrigante que eso... ¿qué pasaba por la mente de esa chica? ¿Qué estaba pensando ahora mismo? ¿Intentaría atacarlo? ¿Correría hacia Konoha y le avisaría a Kakashi que él, Itachi Uchiha, estaba en los alrededores? Sinceramente... nada le preocupaba.

El integrante del Akatsuki miraba una y otra vez los golpes que Sakura proporcionaba a un árbol con sus kunais, una y otra vez tenía la misma falla: Su fuerza no era la debida y sus manos tomaban mal la base del arma. Cerró sus ojos un momento o eso pensó; al abrirlos encontró a la chica a un lado suyo, manteniendo su distancia, dormida mientras que el cielo pintaba un color amarillento indicando que la mañana se acercaba ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían quedado dormidos? Con un silencioso movimiento cobijó a la Haruno con su capa mientras salía en busca de comida.

A cada paso que daba una nueva pregunta se formaba en su mente. Es una simple niña, una pequeña muñeca... una persona frágil y débil ¿por qué la estoy ayudando? Se detuvo. ¿La ayudaba a encontrar a su débil hermano? No... Sí, eso era. Pero no... o tal vez no lo quería creer. Débiles, los dos son unos débiles que sólo le estaban quitando el tiempo. Pero ¿qué tiempo? Era gracioso... se divertía estando con esa fastidiosa niña que estando en la tranquilidad consigo mismo. Sonrió.

Una vez de regreso miró a la Haruno practicando contra el mismo árbol, una y otra y otra vez como si sólo existiera eso. Se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola con su cauteloso silencio y pasos sigilosos. Sakura, al instante de ser sorprendida, atacó a Itachi quien rápida y efectivamente evadió el ataque con una hermosa gracia de su parte.

"Necesitas sostener bien el kunai" la miró, la compañera de Naruto y Sasuke yacía en el suelo mirándolo avergonzada, "además necesitas ejercitarte para tener más fuerza" seguía jugando con el arma como la primera vez que se encontró con la pelirosa. Después de varios minutos le entregó el kunai.

"Gracias"

"Trata de atacar a blancos móviles, si practicas con un árbol sólo mataras árboles" caminó hacia el río, Sakura lo seguía de cerca pero manteniendo su distancia pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría el Uchiha al tenerla más cerca.

Sakura se complicaba la vida al entender al Uchiha y el Uchiha se divertía al tratar de entender a Sakura... esa era la verdad pero... ¿qué hay detrás de eso?

La Haruno trataba, en vano, de pescar algo mientras que Itachi la miraba con ojos abiertos y firmes. Había algo en esa chica que le llamaba mucho la atención, estaba facinado con su fragilidad, con su debilidad; algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakura había resvalado, mojándose completamente. Itachi no tardó en sacarla del agua, en unos instantes Sakura era cobijada por la capa del Uchiha frente a una fogata.

"Lo siento..."

"¿Por qué?" El miembro del Akatsuki la miraba facinado ¿cuántas veces no había dicho "lo siento" desde que la conoció? ¿Existía una persona como ella? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera sin odio o miedo, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no salía corriendo?

"Esque... yo... soy-soy mu... muy torpe"

"Silencio" se sentó a su lado. Cerró sus ojos dejándose embriagar por el hechizo del bosque al cabo de un rato sintió un peso recargándose en su hombro, la pelirosa se había quedado dormida. Itachi no supo que hacer, si la despertaba diría "lo siento" un millón de veces si no la despertaba tendría más comidad... aunque... algo dentro de él sintió, por primera vez, algo que no podía explicar. Algo cálido proveniente de su interior...

Él, el gran y poderoso Uchiha, era atormentado por una niña. Una indefensa, inofensiva, infantil, sensible, débil, pequeña, frágil, tierna, niña que nisiquiera sabe utilizar un kunai, mucho menos un shuriken. ¿Por qué demonios se sintió atemorizado? Cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Había pasado varias noches sin dormir bien... pensó que era mejor descansar un poco para aclarar su mente y olvidarse de sus dudas... al menos por un momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheee! x3 jajajajaja, sorry por no seguirle pero ya es tarde y no creo que mañana tenga tiempo de actualizar o conectarme siquiera. Sorry por la tardanza pero ya subí esta capítulo, después seguiré con otro, disfrútenlo!


	4. Salvación

**Descanso**

**by** Ryou Kisara

**Capitulo 4:** Una salvación

**Pairing:** Itasaku

**N/A: **Dedicado a Shiho-Haibara. Por fin este es el último capítulo x3

Un simple descanso... y los ojos de Itachi quedaron cerrados. Todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio salvo el mecer de los árboles por el viento. También pudo escuchar la respiración de la chica a su lado, del latir de su corazón; pudo respirar su dulce perfume de niña.

El tiempo pasaba y no se detenía. Sakura había dejado Konoha al igual que lo había hecho su amado Sasuke sin embargo la estar al lado de Itachi jamás pensamiento alguno fue para el hijo menor Uchiha. Sakura admiraba a Itachi, el asesino; pero en silencio lo amaba. El heredero Uchiha se mostraba más abierto después de abandonar el Akatsuki y después de "ayudar" a esa chica de cabellos rosáceos.

Sakura (n/a: creanlo o no) había mejorado mucho al estar bajo el tutelaje de Itachi e Itachi (n/a: creanlo o no) sonreía al mirarla entrenar mientras que ella creía que estaba sola. Y ninguno de los dos se acordaba de la propuesta del mayor... si ella lograba ganarle él le diría la ubicación de Sasuke. La Haruno nisiquiera se acordaría de ese nombre, tal vez concientemente no.

La chica, cansada de entrenar, descansó el pie de un árbol. Comenzó admirando los rayos del sol filtrarse entre las hojas y jugar con el brillo en su cabello y cuerpo pero no tardó en quedarse dormida.

**El viento mecía los árboles a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, ella miraba al chico en frente suyo, su cabello negroazulado, esos serios pero amigables ojos habían roto en odio al mirarla.**

**"Sa-Sasuke..."**

**El chico la miró sonriéndole. Sonriendo muy a su manera. Muy a la manera de Sasuke Uchiha.**

**"¡Sasuke-kun!" Corrió hacia él pero el se desvanecía antes de poder llegar hacia él.**

**"¡Sakura-cha!" Naruto le gritó desde el otro extremo, "¡Sakura-san!" Lee le sonreía.**

**¿Desde cuando no había pensado en ellos? ¿Desde cuando los había abandonado? Los había matado al no pensar en ellos, estaban muertos para ella; no existían... Naruto, Lee, Kakashi... ellos siempre habían estado allí para ella cuando los necesitaba, en las buenas y en las malas y ahora ella los había dejado, los había traicionado no sólo a ellos sino a todo Konoha.**

Despertó muy agitada al sentir la mano de Itachi en su frente, tocándola suavemente.

"¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí..." trató de sonreír.

"Gritabas" se sentó a su lado. ¿Cómo podría clasificarse esa relación? No era nada formal pero tampoco eran amigos. Sakura no sentía esa admiración ni cariño, sentía algo más profundo hacia para Itachi.

"No era nada..." su mirada se centró en el árbol frente a ella. Perdió su mirada por varios minutos los cuales sirvieron al mayor para reflexionar un poco.

El viento rompió su silencio en cuanto Sakura fijó su dulce mirada en la de Itachi.

"Sigamos..." la chica no pudo decir nada ya que el Uchiha impidió que su voz llenara el bosque de sus palabras.

Caminaron más de lo acostumbrado pero Sakura no dijo nada. Pensaba en qué había pasado con sus amigos, con su aldea, con todo lo que ella conocía y quería. Pero ahora no eran nada más que simples recuerdos. Si sólo Sasuke... se detuvo. Otra vez ese nombre, para ella era un pasado y un futuro muy sombrío pero ahora se sentía querida y se sentía protegida al estar al lado de Itachi.

Pero... ¿por qué amaba, a él, un asesino? ¿Por qué era atractivo? Ó ¿por el gran parecido a Sasuke? ó ¿Era Sasuke el que se parecía a él?

Sakura miró hacia delante, Itachi seguía caminando y parecía no darle mucha importancia al extraño comportamiento de la chica. Ella suspiró, miró hacia la copa de los árboles y después caminó hasta alcanzar los pasos de Itachi. El Uchiha mayor se detuvo un momento, abrió los ojos y los sharingans aparecieron en la pupila de sus ojos.

Un rápido movimiento hizo que Sakura cayera hacia atrás. Después hubo una explosión seguido de alguien lanzado contra un árbol detrás de ella.

"¡Ah!" la chica reconoció a la persona que estaba inconciente al golpearse contra el árbol. Era él... era Sasuke, "¡Sasuke-kun!" lo sujeta, tratando de reanimarlo.

"Ah..." cuidadosamente abre los ojos. Su mirada estaba perdida, tenía una seriedad diferente a la que usualmente mostraba era más... fría y lúgubre.

"Sasuke..." se apartó de él al sentir el peso de su mirada en ella. Itachi apareció detrás de la chica, caminado hacia su hermano.

"Nada ha cambiado a pesar de la patética ayuda de Orochimaru, el muy cobarde te utiliza para aniquilarme. Pésima apuesta en tí..." caminaba hacia él con un paso lento y tranquilo como si el chico frente a él no pudiera hacer nada. Conocía al Sasuke a la perfección, sabía que no se dejaría caer hasta dar su último aliento pero no le temía a sus poderes era un simple niño...

"¡Debes morir!" corrió hacia Itachi con una embestida que resultó ser un simple tronco.

"Débil..." apareció detrás de él, sujetándolo del cuello.

Sakura era quien sufría más al ver esta pelea. Amaba a Itachi tanto como amó a Sasuke, o tal vez más pero Sasuke aún era su amigo, fue su compañero... no podía dejarlo morir pero, era conciente, de que tampoco podía hacer mucho.

La pelea siguió hasta que Sasuke cayó al suelo, totalmente sangrando. Fatigado, derrochado, abatido... en pocas palabras estaba perdido. El Uchiha menor cerró sus ojos al escuchar los pasos de su hermano hacia él, ya no podía hacer nada... Itachi preparó su golpe hasta que escuchó la voz de Sakura detrás de él pidiéndole que se detuviera, Sasuke abrió sus ojos al instante y repentinamente su odio disminuyó un poco. Reconocía esa voz. Esa voz que muchas veces pronunció su nombre.

La chica cayó llorando al suelo.

Itachi simplemente miró a su hermano con una mirada perdida.

"Si te matara le daría a tu pobre y gastada alma un descanso, hermano eso es lo que no quiero. Quiero que sufras hasta que comprendas todo el dolor que has causado"

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. ¿Qué sabía él de dolor? ¿De sufrimiento? Él no había sufrido por la muerte de sus padres, él los había asesinado... él no conocía la palabra dolor, sufrimiento, llanto o remordimiento.

"Un dolor que sólo podrías observarlo en un rostro inocente lleno de alegría y una vida por seguir... En el rostro de aquellos que una vez te amaron pero por tu odio ahora simplemente te han olvidado"

"¡Tú no puedes hablar de eso!"

"Una vez tuve una vida... y la tengo ahora..." caminó hacia Sakura, ayudándola a levantarse quien simplemente lo abrazó, "pero tu venganza es simplemente una excusa del odio que te tienes a ti mismo"

"¡¿Por qué los asesinaste?!" Con sus pocas fuerzas pudo levantarse.

Itachi simplemente lo miró. Con cuidado cerró sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir lo miró.

"Muere si quieres hacerlo porque el único castigo que existe es vivir en la existencia de la soledad y el dolor. Por eso yo he encontrado mi salvación" abrazó a la chica en sus brazos que lloraba casi inconsolable, "la salvación que tu mismo abandonaste... es por eso que ni la muerte misma podría salvarte" Sasuke cayó al suelo por la seriedad de sus heridas mientras que su hermano cargó a la chica, llevándola lejos de allí.

Itachi corrió por un largo rato antes de detenerse. Sakura había quedado dormida en sus brazos antes de llegar pues había sido un trauma enorme ver a Sasuke; ver el odio en los ojos de una persona que, por lo más fría y solitaria que fuera, jamás mostró signos de violencia.

"Una salvación... hecha mujer" acarició el cabello rosáceo con cuidado al sentarla en sus piernas mirando como el sol lentamente iba muriendo en el horizonte.

Suavemente cerró sus ojos descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica quien lo abrazó después de mirarlo y sonreirle. Tal vez la salvación no se consigue al morir, sino al descansar de la vida por un rato, al amar por toda la vida...

Whaaaaaaaaaaa!! Lloré y seguiré llorando!! x3 jajajaja, me gustó el final, seeeeh!!! Espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré en las canciones de My Inmortal y Missing de Evanescence. Jijiji, ja ne!!!


End file.
